1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inter-terminal connection structure for electrically connecting two terminals which are separated from each other, a liquid storage container having the two terminals which are separated from each other, and a method of assembling the liquid storage container.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet-type recording apparatus, an ink jet printing apparatus, or a micro-dispenser is supplied with liquid such as ink from a liquid storage container and ejects the liquid. When the ejecting operation is performed in a state where the amount of the residual liquid in the liquid storage container is small and thus the liquid is not supplied to the liquid ejecting apparatus from the liquid storage container, known as firing a blank occurs, and there may be a case where an ejection head is damaged. Accordingly, the amount of the liquid stored in the liquid storage body needs to be detected and monitored.
Here, there is proposed an ink cartridge as a liquid storage container which is equipped with a sensor for detecting a residual amount of liquid and a circuit board for controlling the sensor (for example, JP-A-2008-155596). The ink cartridge described in JP-A-2008-155596 includes a sensor member stored in a container main body and the circuit board mounted on the container main body. A terminal provided in the sensor member (sensor terminal) and a terminal provided in the circuit board (board terminal) are separated from each other. Therefore, in order to electrically connect the two terminals which are separated from each other, two members including a board-side terminal conductive member and a sensor-side terminal conductive member are used. Specifically, a spring member is used as the board-side terminal conductive member, and a member obtained by processing a plate-shaped member is used as the sensor-side terminal conductive member.
In order to prevent the failure of conduction between the two terminals, a contact between the conductive members and a contact between the conductive member and the terminal need to be properly maintained. Here, there may be a case where a positional relationship between a board terminal and a sensor terminal varies in an ink cartridge depending on design conditions such as an amount of ink stored. In a case where various types of ink cartridges are assembled, in the technique of JP-A-2008-155596, there may be a case where variations of a load exerted on the board terminal by the spring member occur. When variations of the load occur, the conduction failure may also occur.